Young and Wild and Free
by Darkira
Summary: When he is nineteen, Jasper meets a boy called Edward while on holiday abroad. They both fall in love but never meet again. Not until a long time when fate throws them back together in a surprising way. AH/AU/E&J/Lemony/ Written for "I love 80's Music".


**NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Young And Wild And Free

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: **Bryan Adams – Heaven (1985)

**Characters: **Jasper & Edward

**Disclaimer: **All things Twi belong to S.M. Lyrics to Heaven belong to B.A.

**Summary: **When he is nineteen, Jasper meets a boy called Edward while on holiday abroad. They both fall in love but never meet again. Not until a long time when fate throws them back together in a surprising way.

* * *

_Oh - thinking about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

JPOV

I was nineteen when I got the chance to go to Australia for a few weeks on a holiday. My usual group of friends went with me, of course. I was pretty much the nerd of the group, my friend Alice was always the perky punk-chick, Emmett was half-Australian so he was taking us to "surf like you're supposed to surf". The bonus side was that his aunt rented us a beach house from a city by the seaside so that was easily sorted.

The newest addition to the group was our British reinforcement Rosalie. She had been in our group for a few months. The first day she entered our classroom with the posh accent and sarcastic outlook on life, we were all hooked on her. Emmett especially, which was sad because Rosie was a lesbian. But he took it like a man, as a challenge but not a completely serious one. He knew he didn't stand a chance in this but it was fun for him to tease the hell out Rosie.

The whole holiday was so cool. We surfed, I less than the others, because I was mostly sitting under a large umbrella reading something. We had fun and partied, Emmett was one of those surfer/stoners whose every other word changed in to 'Dude...' after he took the first drag of his joint. The rest of us didn't smoke pot so we had a bit of fun on his expense.

Two nights before we were supposed to leave for States we had headed in to a beach party. Bonfire and beer and a lot of people we didn't know. It was lovely. Not that I felt like I really belonged there but I was still there, wasn't I? At least that's what I was telling the others when they complained about me bringing a book.

So I sat there, a bit off to the side from the bonfire and the people around it. I could tell Rosie had noticed a girl she was eyeing. Emmett already had one under his arm. Alice was chatting with a group of people, mostly guys who listened to her and looked fascinated. Yeah, Jasper the Anti-social Nerd was alone again. Nobody realized I was quite happy like this.

I had a bottle of beer next to me and I read my book in the flickering light of the bonfire. After a while of having shut the rest of the world, or the party, off I realized someone was watching me. I looked around and spotted a guy, maybe my age, standing to the other side of the bonfire and he was looking over it and at me.

He was lovely. Beautiful in a sort of rugged way. I smirked at him, after all I was gay so what the hell. Then I turned my gaze back to my book and reached for the beer, accidentally knocking it over and spilling it. Great. I cussed under my breath but decided not to get up for another one.

The next thing I registered were feet in blue flip-flops that stopped next to me. I looked up at the person and realized it was the guy! He was holding out a bottle of beer for me.

"I saw you knock that one over." he explained and grinned crookedly. He was even more stunning on close distance.

"Oh...thanks." I grinned and took the bottle, taking a sip to get a few moments to think.

"I'm Edward and I'm here to teach you the most usable trick I have for beach parties. Observe." he said and very pointedly took his bottle, dug a little hole in the sand and placed the bottle in the brand new holder.

"Ooh, fancy party trick." I smirked and then extended my hand toward him after placing my book on my lap. "I'm Jasper." I said and shook his hand firmly.

"An American guy, reading Shakespeare on a beach in Australia. What are the odds of that happening?" he asked and looked at me curiously.

He was stunning, his lips were full and his eyes were dark green or so they looked to be in the light. There was something very perfect about him. He had some sort of a ruggedly handsome male model slash Greek god-look going on but it seemed like he wasn't really doing anything to reach that, rather than just being him.

"Hmm...not that tiny. I've been here quite a few nights in the last three weeks. It hasn't been Shakespeare each day or night though. Wilde, Poe...oh and I do like Neil Gaiman too." I pointed out and then took a swig of my beer.

"This just keeps getting more interesting..." he muttered and for a moment I was wondering if I had imagined things. Was he really hinting at being interested in me?

Only one way to find out, eh?

"You have an American accent too. What's your excuse?" I asked him, meaning being here, on this beach right now.

"Oh my parents moved here a few months ago and wanted me to finish my studies here so I would be close to them. So pretty much I'm stuck here for a few years." he shrugged and I felt immediately somehow disappointed.

"I'm here on holiday with my friends. My friend Emmett is half-Australian so he brought us here to surf." I pointed out Emmett to him and then the rest of the guys of our group. "The blonde girl who looks like a model and is hitting on that other chick, she's Rose. That tiny punk-princess is Alice." I pointed a finger at each of them. "So we have Em and Alice who are straight and Rose and myself who are gay." I told him and took another swig from my bottle.

Of course I was waiting for a reaction. Some sort of reaction. Nothing came, instead he just sat there and took a sip from his bottle and then looked at the book on my lap.

"So, Romeo and Juliet? I like Richard III more." he grinned and took the book from my lap, not hesitating at all when he let his fingers brush my arm a bit too long.

Uh-kay...

"My kingdom for a horse?" I smirked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, exactly. Though I have to say, this is my second favorite. I mean you can't beat some of the words in R&J." he said it like R'nJ which made me chuckle.

We began to chat about books. Then we moved on to movies and realized we had quite a lot in common with those too. He was twenty, year older than I was, he had goals in life and I just wanted to do something that had something to do with books.

Edward was funny, charming, polite, thoughtful and very intelligent. Did I mention cute and sexy and oozing something that made my feet wobbly when we decided to take a walk on the beach?

When my cell made a sound, I realized it was dawn. The sun was creeping up on the horizon and the text read that Alice was worried about me because for once I was apparently hooking up with someone. She hoped he was gorgeous. "Not hooking up. But you're right. Be home in a few." was my reply to the text.

"Alice. Worried because I've apparently never ever vanished from a party..." I chuckled and Edward stopped. We were somewhere on the beach, the first early morning surfers were scattered around the beach scouting the sea.

"Jasper..." he began, somehow shyly and I didn't really know what he was trying to say though I hoped for a certain thing.

I turned to him and looked in to his eyes. It was funny, I was on eye level with him and I was quite tall. It was nice for a change not to be the tallest person around, at least not alone. Emmett was shorter but built like a bodybuilder so yeah...

I stopped my head from rambling and raised an eyebrow at him. "Edward?" I asked, realizing that my voice was husky.

Let me get one thing straight, I wasn't experienced. The closest to sex I had come to at that point in my life was some groping through clothing. I had kissed a few guys but that was it. It wasn't easy to be gay in a small town where I was from nor was it in the bigger one where I went to school now.

"May I kiss you?" he breathed, blushing a bit and looking suddenly so very shy. Someone like him? Shy? It seemed impossible.

I didn't answer verbally; instead I stepped closer, until our bodies were touching. There was something so exciting in the close proximity...my head was swimming even before he kissed me and my hands went to his chest and up to his shoulders and neck.

He tasted like heaven.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feeling down_

_Yeah - nothing could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_'Cause our love will light the way_

EPOV

I had nothing in the States. I had come out as bisexual recently and most of my friends had freaked out. Great. So I was basically alone and when my parents told me about their plans to move to Australia I gladly accepted. New start somewhere completely different seemed like the perfect idea right now.

I hadn't told my friends that I really wasn't bisexual. That was a test. I was gay, but I didn't want to alienate them completely so I had softened the blow a bit. Like that did any good... At least my parents were understanding. As long as I was happy, they said.

Was I happy? No. I was miserable. Losing friends when I needed them most was difficult. I was about to become an adult and I needed a support system from me peers and there were none. I had gradually made a few new friends in Australia and I was carefully trying not to get too attached to them because of what had happened in the States.

The good thing was, Kate and Felix were open-minded and didn't care that I was gay. I didn't have to be something I wasn't and I had been open with them from the start. That felt good if nothing else did. But it was still extremely difficult for me to say it out loud. 'I am gay.' Three words. How hard could that be? Extremely.

That night I had agreed to go to a party with my new friends but they vanished, as per usual, before long. That was when I went closer to the bonfire and saw an angel. Okay, call me a sentimental idiot but seriously...the guy was stunning.

He looked completely out of place. He had a beer bottle next to him where he was sitting on the sand Indian style. He had a book there too and I could tell that I had the same edition of Romeo and Juliet on my shelf at the new house.

He had a dirty blonde curly hair and when he looked up his eyes twinkled. His face was almost pretty but in a masculine way. He smirked and I could see dimples to die for. Oh god...

When he looked down to the book and knocked his beer over I quickly picked up a bottle for myself and for him from Felix' cooler and walked to him. My heart was pounding in my ears and I was so damn nervous suddenly. All I knew, was that I had to get to know him if it was the last thing I ever did.

Hours and hours later we were standing on the beach and I asked if I could kiss him. I could have screamed of joy when he stepped closer and looked at me like that. When we kissed... I hadn't really kissed that many people. Both girls and guys but nothing had ever felt like this. Not even close.

With girls it was kind of blah, I never felt a thing. With the two guys I had kissed it had been testing. Seeing if I really was gay. While that was established I never wanted anything with them. But oh gods did my body want to be with Jasper. I had never been so drawn to another person in my life.

I was twenty and a virgin and I wasn't even ashamed. I had the basic knowledge (come on, there's that thing called internet out there and I'm not illiterate either...) but I had never been with anyone.

The kiss started slow and suddenly we were kissing like we wanted to devour each other. I could feel us both getting hard and that was when I pulled away from him, seeing his light green eyes darken with desire I knew he could see in mine. Oh gods...

"Wow..." was all I could say from the panting and catching my breath.

"Indeed..." he chuckled a bit baffled. "I should get home...do you think...could you...just sleep next to me?" he asked, dropping his gaze and looking at me through his lashes, blushing a bit. Who could say no to that?

"I'll have to text my parents and friends that I'm not missing. Other than that, yes. I'd love that." I smiled a bit and took his hand while walking to the opposite end of the beach.

I texted while we walked in silence, hand in hand. It felt so good. So we had established that we liked the same things in books, movies and music. We were almost a perfect match in those things. Then there was this physical chemistry that we both felt. It was...amazing. Things like this didn't happen to me.

We walked to the house they were renting sneaked up to his room. He locked the door behind us and we stood next to the bed for a moment before we stripped ourselves to our underwear and slid under the covers of the double bed.

I didn't know which of us was more nervous but we finally settled down so that I was laying on my back and he was next to me, his head on my shoulder and his arm draped across my stomach and then he sighed quietly. Nothing had ever felt so right.

In the afternoon when we woke up, almost in the same exact position we had fallen asleep, we were both a bit baffled but happy. He leaned in and kissed my jaw.

"Morning breath." he grinned and then got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back he ushered me to the bathroom and told me to just use his toothbrush so I did.

When I got back we pretty much made out on his bed until we were panting and that was when there was a loud banging noise from the bedroom door. "Jazz, we're going out to grab something to eat. If you and your friend can stop that for a moment come with us? We leave in five." it was a male voice so it was Emmett.

Jasper chuckled and rolled off me. "We better go. I'm hungry." He said and we got dressed. Going to a late lunch with his friends was surprisingly fun. They liked me and I liked them and we all were comfortable together. It felt strange.

I had to go home after the lunch but we made plans to meet later that evening. We grinned a bit goofily at the awws and the masculine coughing behind Jasper's back outside the diner when we kissed goodbye.

The few hours we had to spend apart were long as days and when I finally was back at their house I felt a relief wash over me. Australia hadn't felt like home before I met Jasper.

We had covered the fact that he was leaving. They all were leaving. Tomorrow. Come midday, he'd be in a plane, flying home to States. I'd still be here. Without him.

The thought of that just before he opened the door clenched my heart. Luckily he did open the door and bounce in to my arms and I forgot everything else.

If you have met the love of your life, you know how I felt. If you haven't, there's not way to explain it to you, I just hope you'll feel the bitter sweetness of it all. I felt like a part of me was just returned to me. I was just twenty and he was just nineteen but we both knew, somehow, that this was it.

That night we talked, talked and then some. We went for a walk and then just laid in his bed and talked some more. At some point words ran out. We knew it was only hours before dawn again and then a few more before he would have to leave for the airport.

"Edward..." he whispered after a long silence. "I...I want to be closer to you." he said and there was no blushing now. He looked determined somehow.

I just nodded and we got undressed, looking at each other. This time we stripped naked and then slid under the covers like the previous night. We had spoken about being inexperienced and that we would want to learn each other properly. We also knew we didn't have time for that.

We kissed and it all started slowly again. Little nipping on the lips and necks and shoulders and chests... Of course we were both turned on like never before. Inexperienced, young, full of hormones...you get the idea.

When I felt his fumbling, insecure fingers wrap around my length I moaned in to his mouth and slid my own hand down to grasp him gently. We kissed and just got used to how we felt for each other. It was very gentle and very lovely, and extremely hot too.

At some point our hands started moving, we found a rhythm and the kissing became moaning and gasping against each other's necks and shoulders and then I felt him arch his back and his cock pulsed in my hand as he got his release.

"Edward..." he moaned in to my neck and that pushed me over the edge in to my orgasm that was nothing like I had ever experienced before.

We laid there, holding each other for a moment and then very unceremoniously went to the bathroom together to clean up. When we got back to bed we laid there in a comfortable silence and we both knew what the other was thinking. Yet we said nothing about it.

There was no future. I had just gotten transferred here. I had just begun to build my life here and I had to be there for my parents as promised. I knew he was from some small town and he knew I was originally from Boston. I knew his last name was Whitlock and he knew mine was Cullen. That was it.

We had thought about maybe trying to make it work but all my contacts in the States, the people I'd go to see if I ever went there, were in Boston. That was still a world away from where he went to school and it was pretty much just as impossible an equation as me living in Australia.

There was no future for us.

At some point I felt his tears on my chest. I knew my own were falling in to his beautiful blonde curls.

I was in love. There was no denying it. I knew he was in love with me too.

There was no future for us.

_And baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

JPOV

I had been nineteen when I had met Edward Cullen. The man of my dreams. I fell in love in an instant and I had my first real sexual experience with him. And then I had to tell him to leave in the morning. He wanted to come to the airport with us to see me off but I didn't let him.

Instead I kissed him goodbye at the steps of our rental house and held on to him until I could barely see from the crying. It was the worst experience of my life. To lose love. Real, first love.

Years later, I figured that he was the only man I had ever loved.

There was Jake after him. A gorgeous Native American guy who absolutely fell in love with me and whose heart I had to break when he began to talk about moving in together. I felt...nothing. I liked him a lot. Everything with Jake was good but not perfect like it had been three years earlier for two nights, thousands and thousands of miles away from here.

I tried dating, I tried fucking around. Nothing ever felt the same.

At some point I thought about finding the doctor whose last name was Cullen who was working in that city in Australia at that time when we were there on holiday. But we had sworn to each other we wouldn't contact each other so looking up Edward's dad would have been against our agreement. But I wanted so badly what I couldn't have.

My friends supported me. They were there for me for the next few months I spent in a haze. I didn't study when school started again. I tried to, but nothing stuck in my head. I rarely ate if they weren't looking after me. I lost weight and when I was finally functioning less like a zombie like Emmett so graciously put it, he took me to the gym to train with him.

In the coming years I functioned. I didn't live or so Alice, my designated hag as she called herself, told me. I was barely there emotionally in any of my relationships. Nobody took me seriously when I told them I had fallen in love when I was nineteen and nobody ever came even remotely close to Edward. The Greek god I had had there for me for two nights.

Sounds sad and pathetic, but I know it was true love, the once in a lifetime-kind. It just came to me at wrong time and in wrong place. Sometimes there was nothing we can do about things.

I was living my half-life. That was my description.

I graduated eventually. I got a job from a bookstore in Seattle and everything fell in to place.

A few years later I was running the bookstore, I had taken over from the previous owner who sold it to me because I did such a good job and he wanted it to "stay in the family", so to speak, while he retired to Spain.

Alice lived in Seattle too and Rose came over from San Francisco as often as she could. Emmett had married a girl named Bella a few years back and they lived in Forks where she was from so we met them pretty often too. It was all good. Almost.

That was my problem, nothing was ever just right. Perfect. Everything was there, but something was still missing.

I lived a healthy life. No drugs, I never smoked, I drank socially. I went jogging occasionally but I loved to swim and since the time when Emmett first dragged me in to the gym I took a habit of doing that at least once every week. I toned my body, not because of vanity, mind you, but because I liked to stay healthy.

Of course exercising and reading were the two things that kept my mind off things. Thing. Do I have to tell what thing exactly? Didn't think so.

One day, seven years after I had met him and said goodbye to him I was dragged to a gay club in Seattle. By Alice, of course, she wanted me to 'try and enjoy' my life and 'maybe get laid in the process'. Yeah. I could probably do that. I could enjoy the moment I came and that was it. All I could think of during the act itself was how it would have felt if it had been Edward who fucked me or who I was fucking.

Sometimes Emmett asked me if he should get his hunting rifle and put me out of my misery.

Sometimes I wondered if I should let him.

I went in to the club and cringed.

"Alice, come on now??" I asked him over the loud music. "Abba-night? Seriously?"

She just giggled at me and tossed her still slightly different hair a bit and smirked charmingly. Damn the pixie. Somehow my idea of fun was not two hundred gay guys jumping on the dance floor singing "Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight". Cliché of the clichés?

We went to get our drinks from the bar and I began to browse the selection of man meat around us. It was really bad. Twinks-a-plenty and Abba. Lovely. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

I was leaning my elbows on the bar and looking at the crowd and the stairs to the second level of the club when I spotted a tuft of hair in the crowd. Had my glass been in my hand I would have dropped it.

"Alice...ALICE!!" I suddenly screamed and she looked at me, spooked, from my side.

"You're all pale, what the hell.." or at least that was what I think she said because I was already trying to see where the somehow strangely familiar head of hair had gone.

I walked around the crowd, bodies bumping in to me while the men and the occasional woman bumped in to me from every possible direction. I was close to passing out. I was sure it had been him. I had had this same thing happen to me before but never like this. Never had my heart gone on overdrive like this. Never had I almost begun to hyperventilate over the false alarms.

This wasn't a false alarm.

I walked midway up the stairs to take a better look. As soon as I turned I saw him. His back was to me. The colors of the lights around the club were turning his hair to a different shade but I knew it was bronze that would look more reddish in the sunlight.

His back and shoulders were more masculine, more grown up. It had been years and he had turned in to an adult male.

And then he turned around. He wasn't looking at me but as soon as his eyes turned to the stairs he saw me. Dark forest green. When he was aroused they turned almost black. I remembered every sound he made when he came.

The look on his face...

He looked at me. His hand flew over his mouth to cover it in shock.

But his eyes were smiling, even through the tears that spilled over.

And then he began to approach me.

I froze in to place, I stood there with tears streaming down my face and nearing a full-blown panic attack. I never took my eyes off him as he tried to avoid bumping in to people too much in his haste to get to me.

There were no words when he finally reached me. He got to the stair I was standing on and turned towards me. We were both crying and smiling and probably looked completely goofy.

Suddenly he looked at me, mouthing the words over the music. I could still remember them, how his voice had sounded that dawn, seven years ago.

"_May I kiss you?"_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Yeah - I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

EPOV

I found him and then I lost him. I had to leave him there, on the steps of the house they had rented for their holiday and then I walked home. Or the place I had called home for a few months... It was never home after that morning. My home was on the plane, going to the States.

I was just twenty. My parents kept telling me I'd get over it but I never did. I never got over Jasper. I loved him. I love him.

I studied, became a veterinarian. For a year or so I tried to work in Australia but I wanted to go back to the States. When my parents were ready to move back there I went with them. I left only my friends behind, nobody else. Kate and Felix were both married by now. Kate was pregnant with her first child and Felix and his wife had three already, though two of them were twins.

I opened a practice in Seattle. Maybe it was nostalgia. I remembered that originally Jasper was from there somewhere, Washington State I mean. He had been studying elsewhere and who knew where he was. I just had the urge to go to Seattle.

I got my practice up and running and spent my days as a hermit. I made a few new friends but no close ones. I didn't want anyone to mess with my silent routines, my half of a life.

I felt better in Seattle though; I had grown tired of sunlight and perky people. It was tiring. All of it. I liked the gloomy rainy part of my original home country and it was something I had never thought I would have liked.

My life was...okay, I suppose. I mean there were things that felt like something and things that felt like nothing at all. I had stopped hooking up with people because it just seemed stupid.

I wasn't closeted but I was not broadcasting my sexuality either. I saw no need to do that.

I drank a bit but didn't smoke. I was careful not to get to the point where I couldn't stop drinking if I wanted to. I knew better than that. I exercised regularly, kept myself fit because it helped my life seem somehow more tolerable.

I enjoyed my books and my job. I liked to make people happy by making a difference in their lives through their pets.

But something was always missing. Nothing felt like home.

One night my assistant Seth told me to go to a club and hook up. He knew about my sexuality, we had actually met in a club as he was bisexual. We never hooked up but we had a nice chat and he was looking for a job and I needed an assistant. So we hooked up professionally. It had worked like a charm for a year now.

I took the kid's advice. I went to a gay club and it was bloody hell Abba-night. I groaned. I hated Abba. Well, not as much hated than disliked having countless gay men around me jump up and down singing Waterloo or, what a cliché, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme. Seriously?

I was chatting to an acquaintance while passing through the dance floor when I felt eyes on me. It felt strange, not the usual uncomfortable feeling you got in these situations. I turned and looked around, seeing no one at first. Then my gaze drifted towards the stairs to the upper level and I saw someone tall and fit and blonde and gorgeous watching me.

I swear my heart stopped for a beat or two.

My Jasper. My love. My everything.

I felt my hand cover my mouth before I could register moving it there. I was shocked, I was happy, I was ecstatic. Seven years and nothing had changed.

My heart fluttered the pit of my stomach clenched and my heart was trying to race out of my chest. I could feel tears in my eyes.

I began to walk around and in between people to get to the stairs where he stood, my angel, frozen in place. When I got there we just...stared at each other. We were crying. Grinning ear to ear. He hadn't changed, he was more manly now of course, but he was every bit the boy I had fallen in love with too.

I mouthed the words at him. He nodded and leaned forward.

My lips sought his, time stopped, I swear the whole club disappeared.

The kiss started slow and suddenly we were kissing like we wanted to devour each other.

When we needed to breathe, there was a loud cough from next to us. We looked to the step below the one we were standing on and there was his friend, Alice.

"Guys, you might want to get a room. I can see your hard ons from across the room. So can everyone else. Besides don't you both hate Abba?" she asked and looked from me to Jasper and back.

We laughed, heartily, and began to make our way out of the club. When we got to the street I breathed, "My car is there." and we walked to it, hand in hand, smiling still.

Before I could ask, he said "Two miles, yours?" and I laughed.

"Directions?" I asked and he began to guide the way to his place. Mine was farther away.

We stopped in front of a little house with a little yard. Sort of a Victorian style building. I loved it. We got out of the car and walked in, he fumbled with the keys and opened it and let me in before locking it behind me.

We stood there, in the middle of his little hall, staring at each other, for a long moment. It felt like we were drinking each other with our eyes. The emotions were there, maybe stronger than ever after seven years of longing to be with each other.

I was sure he had felt it too, I could tell it from the way his apple green eyes sparkled at me.

"Edward...I want to feel you inside of me." he whispered suddenly.

His tone was so heated I could feel myself getting hard from the words.

"Bedroom?" I asked, surprised at the husky tone of my voice. He grinned and pointed the way.

Suddenly we were kissing, our clothes were flying everywhere, littering the way to the bedroom and to the bed.

I moaned at the feeling of our bare skin touching when he had gotten as far as getting our shirts off.

There was only Jasper and me. Our mouths and hands and skin and the longing that was finally being rewarded.

We fumbled with each other's belts and buttons of our jeans. We were so hard we ached when we were finally laying on the bed, touching each other in a little less urgent manner.

"I have waited for this moment for seven years." I told him in a quiet tone that brought tears in his eyes. When they rolled to his cheeks I kissed them away and he smiled.

"No-one else ever felt like anything. It was always you." he whispered to me.

He reached over me to the drawer of the bedside table for a bottle of lube and a condom and gave them to me with a smile on his perfect lips.

"I think we'll need these this time." his grin was so warm, so playful, so full of longing it made both my heart and my nether regions ache for very different reasons. Or maybe the reason was just the same?

"I think so too..." I mumbled against his neck I was kissing. Suddenly I moaned when I felt the same exact thing I had dreamed of for seven years. His hand around my cock. "Oh gods...Jasper..." I moaned against his skin and I could almost feel him smile.

That was it; I needed to feel him properly. I began to kiss my way down his body, like I had never done before but had dreamed of doing for years. I wanted to taste him and I did. When I licked the precum from the tip of his length we both moaned. His hips bucked.

I took the lube and spread it to my fingers. Then I worked it to his opening, slowly, one finger at a time while letting my head bob around his lovely cock that I was tasting for the first time.

"Edward, please...I'm ready..." he moaned after a few minutes.

I pulled my fingers out of him and ripped the wrapping of the condom open, fumbling with it because my fingers had lube on them. Jasper chuckled at the hasty way I was working but I knew he wanted this to happen as much as I did.

I managed to get the condom on myself and situated between his thighs. Jasper spread his legs for me and then pulled his knees up, planting his heels on the bed to give me as much access as possible.

"You have no idea how good you look..." I told him and he grinned, nodding. I knew he wasn't complementing himself but telling me the same thing, that he liked how I looked between his thighs, my cock in my hand, ready to enter him.

"_Edward..._"

My name from his lips was like a caress. I pushed myself in to him, he didn't let me stop after the tip but suddenly hooked his legs around my waist, controlling me with them, pulling me towards himself as I was pushing in and we both moaned from the intensity of it all.

I knew it caused him some pain and discomfort but he didn't seem to care, instead he pulled me in to him, as deep as I could get in this position and then held me still for a while.

"I love you.," he whispered and there were tears in his eyes. I could see my own fall to his neck and chest.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you..." I whispered to him and he smiled beautifully.

"Seven long years..." he gasped as I pulled back from him.

"I love you too, Jasper." I told him when I pushed back in.

I could feel every bit of him. The way I wanted to feel him back then. Of course I didn't know that night, I had no experience so I didn't know this was what I wanted. But now I knew.

"I'll never want to stop making love to you. I'll never let you go again." he said in a husky little purr in his tone while we moved together.

I leaned in to kiss him deeply while rocking my hips against his, moving inside of him towards our mutual orgasms.

He tasted like heaven.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

**--xXx--**

**Author's note:** This was written for the contest mentioned above. It didn't make it to the finals round but I wasn't really expecting it to. ;) Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy it.

I can already tell you that this one shot won't be continued. It's meant to stay as a one shot. Sorry.

Also, if you liked it, go check the youtube-video of the song I've linked in my profile. If you like slash, you see the insane chemistry there, I'm sure of it. ;) _  
_


End file.
